Regrets
by natalee4044
Summary: Have no regrets. The elderly usually don't have regrets for what we did, but rather for things we did not do. The only people who fear death are those with regrets. Author Unknown. Sesshomaru gets a chance to face his regrets of not taking in a young inyuasha, by a strange young female half dog demon. Will he take this opportunity or just kill her? sesshomaru and inuyasha NO YAOI
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but my own fictional characters.

Regrets

Have no regrets. The elderly usually don't have regrets for what we did, but rather for things we did not do. The only people who fear death are those with regrets. Author Unknown

"talking"

'thinking'

It was an abnormally cold winter night. The cold seemed to seep into ones bones and linger longer than usual. One little girl shivered suddenly next to her sleeping companion, a two headed dragon, and snuggled closer for more warmth. A figure in white silently and gracefully stepped out of the surrounding woods to slowly reach down to pull the blankets further up the shivering child's body. The ghostly white figure silently stepped to the dying fire to place freshly chopped dry wood in the fire, sparks flew into the air lighting the white lord's face as he turned to keep his vigilance of the small wooded area safe. His wards unaware in their sleep to see or realize the small almost kind gestures the white lord did to keep them safe and warm.

The white lord slowly prowled the perimeter of the temporary campsite when a faint white glow caught his eyes. The lord's eyes followed the light for then huffed in distain thinking the light were the servants of his half little brother's dead love, taking souls back to their mistress. He turned to leave when the lights seemed to change from white to black and seemed to be beckoning him to follow. The lord stood for a moment contemplating weather this was a trap set by that vile half breed, Naraku, or a different Youkai in the vicinity there was no Youkai aura nearby. He decided to follow the light to satisfy his curiosity. The now black light dodged and weaved between the trees at a steady pace and the lord not far behind. The light suddenly shot forward through a wall of vegetation into a clearing containing a hot spring. The lord shot forward after the light emerging from the vegetation without a scratch or piece of clothing out of place he looked around himself. His eyes immediately landed on a young inu hanyou woman sitting atop of the waterfall her legs crossed and her head set atop her clasped hands elbows resting on her thighs. Her black kimono blended into the night the lord noticed her kimono was finely made. the purple under kimono matched nicely with the black as did the red obi tightly tied around her waist in a big bow. The lord noticed she had a golden ankh stitched into her red obi as well as a blue crescent moon. On instinct the lord's hand grasped the hilt of his sword Bakusaiga. The woman chuckled and sarcastically smiled with great humor in her sapphire blue eyes. "There will be no need for weapons to be drawn Lord Sesshomaru." The lord remained in his battle ready stance not trusting this possible new enemy. The young woman rolled her eyes and sighed. "Stubborn as ever I see my lord. I merely wish to speak with you, I have traveled a long way to ask for an audience with you lord Sesshomaru." The lord merely blinked and remained silent refusing to engage conversation with the creature; he was naturally a silent person. The woman slowly stood on bare feet to gracefully jump down the rocks to land 6 feet from the lord. "obasan always told us that you where more reserved and emotionless before we were born." She cautiously walked closer. "I never could quite believe her but I guess I do now." She bowed formally to the young Daiyōkai. Lord Sesshomaru slowly stood from his fighting pose. "What is your name and what do you wish to negotiate with this Sesshomaru?" the woman stood straight from her bow and looked the lord in the eyes. "My name is Setsuna Takahashi my lord, I have come to discuss the two regrets that you have in your life." Lord Sesshomaru's cold mask slipped slightly too revel anger, and disbelief. "This Sesshomaru has no regrets." Setsuna smirked, mockingly replied "I personally know that you have just lied to me my lord" lord Sesshomaru quickly unsheathed his sword swinging for her head. Setsuna reflexively jumped back up to the top of the rock she was previously sitting upon. She mockingly laughed as Sesshomaru crouched to lunge at her again. She held her hands up in a surrendering motion. "I am sorry my lord, I could not resist teasing. It has been sometime since I have been able to have a normal conversation with someone of my kind. I have been wandering throughout the human world for nearly 3000 years. This is the first time I have met someone else with inu youkai blood." She slowly sat down upon her rock once more and sadly smiled at the white lord. "please I have many regrets in my long cursed life I only wish to help others with regrets in their lives, if I can." The lord slowly stood to his full height sheathing his sword.

Lord Sesshomaru only continued to stare at her, she took this as a sign to continue. " I have lost both my mate and three pups. I regret everyday that my mate and I left home to fight in a neighboring war. He was fatally injured and our pups were killed by enemy spies in our home." She sighed and looked to the moon closing her eyes savoring the sweet smell of the onsen steam and winter breeze. " I can only help with one of the possibly numerous regrets in your life." The lords emotionless mask never faltered but if one knew how to read his eyes would have seen contempt. " you presume much to think this Sesshomaru has any regrets for past actions. That has only made this one stronger." Lord Sesshomaru turned to leave. Setsuna let out a short chuckle then spoke up. "so you don't regret that you could have saved the wind sorceress Kagura's life if only you would have double your efforts to find her master? Also that you could have went back and took in your half baby brother, Inuyasha?" the lords shoulders slightly stiffened, he turned to meet her gaze. "How do you know of these names?" Sesshomaru growled at her.

Setsuna folded her hands under chin resting her elbows on her knees. " You don't want to know what it would feel like having a family? Watch as your beloved mate grows heavy with your pup in her womb? Or the annoyance, and joy of having a younger sibling? Someone that looks up to you and admires you?" Lord Sesshomaru snorted in disgust. "You presume much to think that this Sesshomaru would want such stupid and human things." Lord Sesshomaru turned leave when Setsuna spoke up. "I will return to you in three days time think carefully about everything we have discussed here tonight search your soul and tell me your answer, goodbye for now ojisan." Setsuna stood and bowed. Then with a motioning of her hand she disappeared into a portal of black light. Lord Sesshomaru continued to walk back to his companions in silence.

The lord of the western lands mind refused to give him a moments rest. The odd discussion with the equally odd hanyou wench had refused to leave him be. The lords thoughts were suddenly disturbed by a loud shout. "Lord Sesshomaru when are we going to stop next? Rin is hungery" Lord Sesshomaru looked at the young child from the side of his eye replying. "We will rest here shortly. Rin find your own food a river is located to the north just a short distance. Jaken go with her." The imp followed behind the annoying child grumbling under his breath of not being a babysitter. Lord Sesshomaru took this rare moment of silence to ponder more on the possible deal the woman offered three days hence. ' this Sesshomaru does have regrets of Kagura and Inuyasha. Inuyasha, If I had taken in Inuyasha maybe he wouldn't be such a disgrace now, he would have been raised as a proper prince of the western lands. I hate to admit this but he would be a very powerful ally many of the noble demons hold him in high respect. Maybe he himself would be less cold to the world around himself. I have often caught my self looking at Rin and seeing a younger Inuyasha. Then there's Kagura, If he would have saved Kagura he would have a powerful and beautiful mate by his side and Rin would have a mother figure to help with the awkward stages of her life fast approaching. The wind witch is one of the few people who would dare put me in my place and tell me I was wrong' the lord showed a rare moment of emotion and sighed in frustration. 'Should I trust the wench and take her offer, ignore her, or just kill her? One thing still bothers me why did she not have a scent?' rustling in the bushes warned that his wards had returned from gathering food. "Lord Sesshomaru Rin caught fish for lunch would you like one?" The lord stood turning to the child. "No Rin this Sesshomaru does not eat human food. Cook all the fish for yourself and Jaken." Rin smiled her toothy grin to her beloved Lord that she wished she could one day call father. " yes my lord." After Rin had the fire going and lunch half way done Lord Sesshomaru turned to the forest calling to the child, toad, and two headed dragon. "Rin do not wander far from A-Un" Rin's head popped up from blowing on the fire to stoke "Yes my lord"

Lord Sesshomaru wandered aimlessly letting his mind wander. Suddenly a familiar voice spoke from above his head in the trees "Well I have come for my answer my lord."


	2. Chapter 2

Regrets, everyone has regrets whether or not they wish to acknowledge them. Author unknown

I own nothing but my own fictional characters. Is there any guesses on who Setsuna really is?

"talking"

'thinking'

Note on Japanese words

futago no imouto: twin younger sister

Akatsuki: dawn

Otousan: father

Regrets chapter 2

Lord Sesshomaru looked above him to see the same white female hanyou from before. The lord merely continued walking on ignoring the question. "Well isn't somebody rude? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Setsuna jumped down from her perch stretching her arm above her head and crossing the behind her head. ' ff she has the annoying habit of crossing her arms just like Inuyasha.' "I merely refuse to talk to you while you were in the tree tops." The lord continues on his chosen path to find a good secluded place for the upcoming negotiations. "Hey are you ever going to answer my question?" Setsuna was quite upset by this point. Sesshomaru smirked to where she couldn't see the action. "In time, I would rather be in a secluded place than out in the open where an enemy could attack."

The odd pair continued to walk in silence until they reach a small clearing in the forest. Sesshomaru walked to the center of the clearing then turned to face his temporary companion. "Hypothetically if this Sesshomaru did have regrets and was allowed to fix them how would this Happen?" Setsuna pulled her legs up to her chest wrapping her arms around them and replied. "Simple I would send you back in time to fix it." Sesshomaru raised one eye brow in question. "Easy you say, time travel?" Setsuna laughed and stood she walked over to the small creek nearby, there were fish darting from side to side in the shallows. Setsuna motioned for him to come and see. The lord gracefully walked to her side to see what the tricky, odd creature had up her sleeve. "Watch this and be amazed my lord." Setsuna to a slow cautious step into the river shallows. She outstretched her had waiting for a fish to get near, a large carp swam close. Setsuna's hand began to glow in a soft blue light, Sesshomaru watched in amazement as the fish stopped mid flick of its tail. Suddenly the whole river ceced to flow and the nearby wild life stopped in noise and motion. Lord Sesshomaru looked up to see that the sun and clouds continued to move but area around them had stopped like they were frozen. He turned to her seeking answers. Setsuna smiled in an I told you so manner. "as you can see I have frozen time around us in this little clearing, but as you noticed the sun and clouds still move."

"How are you able to do this? You are only a hanyou, not many full demons have this much power or ability." the lord asked. Setsuna glared at the being called only a hanyou. "I don't know I have always been able to do this and much more. My grandmother has explained to me that I am called a keeper. Someone who has certain abilities that are gifted to them from the gods, obtained, or inherited from their ancestors. But their parents have to have some kind of connection to the gods. So which path will you take my lord?" Sesshomaru turned to look in the direction of his little pack. "What will happen to Rin and the people in the present?" Setsuna shrugged her shoulders. " I don't know for sure depends on the choices they make." The lord closed his eyes in concentration. "If I save Kagura there is no chance to make things up to Inuyasha is there?" Setsuna sighed and looked back to the still river and raised her hand releasing the area of her time hold. "Yes and no you will not have the deep bond that you could have but he will slowly began to see that you are no longer a threat to his life and a possible ally."

" so if I do chose to change things with Inuyasha. Kagura, Naraku, and Inuyasha's pack will never exist because he will not meet Kikyo because she will be gone as well?" Setsuna shook head "no they will still exist but they will not remember this life time, this story and events will not exist. Inuyasha might still run into Kikyo but he might not fall in love with her because she won't be the only person to treat him like a human being, but he could fall in love with her. Kagome will be born 500 years from now but whether or not she will come down the well I don't know. Naraku could be born into this new time frame or not onigumo will be there so it will depend on Kikyo if she takes pity on him or not. Therefore it depends of whether Kagura will be born or not. Time traveling and time interfering is difficult to predict that is why I am only allowed once in a while to offer this gift." Sesshomaru distractedly watched the newly released fish swim away from Setsuna's foot still in the water. "Will Kagura's soul be reincarnated eventually?" Setsuna replied in a soft empathetic voice "yes." Sesshomaru replied "then send me back so I can right the wrongs that I have denied of committing for so long." Setsuna joyfully laughed walking briskly to stand in front of Sesshomaru. "I will give you one hour to say goodbye to Rin. There is a small abandoned hut upriver to the west from here. It is a two hour walk I will be there waiting for you."

Sesshomaru found himself back at their camp he really didn't remember the walk back to them. Sesshomaru saw that both Rin and Jaken were asleep next to his two headed dragon. He carefully picked Rin up carrying her with him to sit under a tree with her held in his lap. "I hope to meet you again. Hopefully you will have your family this time, my daughter." Sesshomaru looked to the sun his hour was already up. He placed her back against the dragon wrapping her up in her blanket. Sesshomaru looked to the sky transforming into his blue ball of light heading to the abandoned hut.

Setsuna was leaning against the door jam with her hip when he landed. "Are you ready?" he merely nodded. "Why must this magic be performed here, and why I so easily say and do things I normally wouldn't in your company?" he questioned as he walked forward. Setsuna stepped inside to allow him by. "the ritual must be done here because after it is preformed I am drained of all most all of my powers so I need a safe shelter to rest. As to the second question I am told I have that effect on people that you can just bare your soul bare to me, I guess I inherited that from my mother." Setsuna was grinding the last couple herbs she would need then motioned for him to sit down opposite from her in front of the fire. "Now you will be light headed and disoriented for a moment but when that has passed and you are able to open your eyes you will be in your desired time period, I will need a few strands of your hair so that this spell will only work on you. "The lord pulled out three strands and gently placed them in her outstretched hand. "Now just relax and breathe deep." Setsuna sprinkled all the herbs into the fire along with the strands of hair. The fire turned and ominous black before turning a beautiful purple. Sesshomaru noticed that his mind began to feel fuzzy as if he head drank too much sake, then his world went black.

Setsuna stood from her place by the fire to clumsily walk around to the prone body of Lord Sesshomaru. She rolled out her bed roll before dragging his body to it and laying him down upon it. Setsuna heard the noise of approaching footsteps. She dizzily stood to her feet staggering to the door to greet her guest. Before she could greet her guest she tripped over her own feet pitching her forward into the lean strong male chest of the guest. She heard a deep masculine chuckle before being swept up into his arms. "Well it has been some time since I have seen you this weak futago no imouto." The man teased. Setsuna Attempted to hit her brother, which failed horribly because of being so weak. "Setsuna settled for yelling at him. "Akatsuki you are a jerk, let's see you perform this enormous amount of magic then drag the prone body of ojisan." Akatsuki settled her against the wall and raised his hands in a defending way. He chuckled his reply. "Calm down Setsuna I was only teasing." Setsuna huffed and turned her head away looking towards the sleeping lord. "I wonder what path he will chose?" she mused aloud, her anger forgotten to be replaced with worry. Akatsuki sighed while turning to sit beside her, allowing her head to fall to his shoulder in pure exhaustion. "I don't know. Otou-san said he would be here later for when Ojisan wakes up he can explain everything that has happened." Setsuna sighed sadly and replied. "well I guess I better rest up so I can be gone by the time he gets here so I don't break the rules of being exiled from Japan. That's all I need is for the gods to be angry at Otou-san and start a war with the family. I so wish to see him and hug him, I am glad I get to see you for this short time, I will be forever in Grandmothers debt." Setsuna yawned and promptly feel asleep before her brother could tell her that he missed her and was glad to actually see her instead of the usual mind connection talks. Akatsuki looked over to his Ojisan to make sure the lord was still breathing before settling in to keep watch over the two slumbering demons.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see the beautiful night sky filled with thousands of stars. He slowly began to take in his surroundings. He realized quickly that he had ended up upon the very beach where he last saw and spoke to his father. 'so the new story begins where the old story ended.'


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing but my own fictional characters.

"talking"

'thinking'

"I would much rather have regrets about not doing what people said, than regretting not doing what my heart led me to and wondering what life had been like if I'd just been myself." Brittany Renée

Regrets chapter 3

Sesshomaru turned around to begin walking into the forest to begin his search of where and what had happened so far. "My lord, my lord." Sesshomaru turned to the familiar voice of Myoga the flea. The flea respectfully, or out of fear, stayed quite some distance away from him to deliver his message. "Lord Sesshomaru it has taken me a month's time to find you and inform you that Master Inuyasha's Mother, Izayoi, has passed on from this world and that Master Inuyasha is at the mercy of his human relatives." Sesshomaru turned to leave without answering the flea. "My lord?" Myoga squeaked. "Leave this Sesshomaru alone I will do what I want with this new information" "yyyees my lord forgive me for questioning your judgment." The annoying flea jumped into the air to his ride a black crow.

Sesshomaru turned back to look at the ocean. "You asked me father if I had anything to protect. Now I have many I wish to protect.' Sesshomaru transformed into the blue light heading further into the western lands heading to Princess Izayoi's family palace. The palace came into view quickly Sesshomaru descended and transformed into his humanoid form. Walking briskly to the gate he heard the guards yelling for him to stop. Sesshomaru coldly glared at them and merely attacked the gate with poison claws. The gate immediately disintegrated and Sesshomaru walked in. he vaguely heard the guards yell to inform the lord of the castle that an enemy had breached the gate. Sesshomaru stood in place searching for a whiff of the hanyou's scent. Not finding the scent made the lord angrier and angrier. "Who are you and what do you want demon?" Sesshomaru heard yelled in his direction. "This Sesshomaru has no desire to explain himself to a lowly human. I will ask the questions and if I don't like your answer then I will kill you."The human lord gulped and replied "then ask your questions." Sesshomaru stepped closer to scare the human more. "Where is the human Princess Izayoi?" the human snorted in disgust and angrily replied. "That whore to a demon is dead. My sister died by my hand a month ago." Sesshomaru glared at the human. Granted he didn't much care for the human woman either but InuYasha loved and adored the woman it would break him to hear his mother called this by her own brother. "Where is the Hanyou child?" Sesshomaru nearly growled out. "I have kept the creature locked up until he was weak enough to kill. I have locked him up in the cellar over yonder." Sesshomaru turned on his heel walking quickly to the cellar door. "Open the door now or half of your castle and staff will he destroyed." All the gaurds turned to their lord silently asking if they should. "Open the doors." The disgusting human yelled. Sesshomaru knew as soon as he stepped into the cellar they would close the door behind "trapping" him in. the guard with the key stepped forward shaking in fear and clumsily opened the doors.

Sesshomaru walked down the stairs into the dark room. And as he thought the stupid humans closed the door and sealed it with magical seals. 'I will deal with that later.' Sesshomaru turned back from the doors to begin his search for Inuyasha. The cellar was dark enough where Inuyasha would have trouble seeing but not for Sesshomaru it was almost like the noon hour to him.

Sesshomaru heard a whimper and shuffling far to the back and to the right of him. He followed the noise until he found pickling barrels lined up in the back. The noises were coming from behind them. He peered over the tops of the barrels to see a little head covered in what would be once washed bright shiny silver hair. Sesshomaru sighed seeing that the boy was only malnourished and filthy both of which could easily be fixed. "Inuyasha." The boy whimpered and tucked himself into a tighter ball to protect his body. "Inuyasha stop cowering and use your nose and see that I mean you no harm." The boy uncurled a small fraction. Sesshomaru sighed and sat down cross-legged facing the barrels to wait for the boy to come out. The lords wait was relatively short the small child poked his head out, squinting at him. "have you come to your senses that I am not going to hurt you?" Inuyasha flinched as Sesshomaru began to talk. Crawled out a little bit more to cower in front of the lord. "Inuyasha is there any possessions you want to grab before we leave?" Inuyasha looked up hopefully to the adult demon and replied in a horse cracked voice. "only mother." Sesshomaru pondered the Childs words. "Do you mean your mothers ashes?" the small boy nodded once. "Where are her ashes being kept?" Inuyasha swallows thickly before answering. "In the temple at the base of the mountain. She wasn't allowed to be put to rest in the family shrine. But uncle didn't want to upset the ancestors more by not giving her a proper burial." The boy uncurled himself more beginning to trust the strange but familiar person. Sesshomaru looked around himself really looking since he entered the small room. He noticed that there was half rotten food all around the area. He slightly sniffed smelling food laced with poison. "You didn't eat any of this food did you Inuyasha?" the boy shook his head and replied "no it has poison in it they were hoping to kill me with the poison but I could smell it in the food." Sesshomaru gracefully stood and bent down to pick the boy up. Inuyasha scrambled backwards away from the adult demon's grasp. "if I wanted to harm or kill you Inuyasha you would already be dead. Now come on we have much to accomplish this day."Inuyasha cautiously stood and walked to the demon. Sesshomaru scooped him into his arms "do you know who I am Inuyasha?" the child snuggled closer to Sesshomaru's warm chest. Inuyasha's reply was muffled, he had his face snuggled into the older demons chest and clothes. "no, but your scent is similar to mine." Sesshomaru was proud that the small child of 5 figured it out so fast that they were related. "I am your Onii-San." Inuyasha looked up into Sesshomaru's face and repeated back disbelieving. "Onii-San" Sesshomaru turned with Inuyasha in his arms to the door.

After the dispute with Inuyasha's human family the boy had withdrawn into himself more. On their short travel from the castle to a small hot spring near by the boy had not said a word just held his little bundle of his mother's ashes closer to himself. It was unsettling to see this subdued child when he had seen the bright, loud spirit that he would one day become. After he had Inuyasha in his arms he turned to the door that had magical seals that they thought would stop him. Sesshomaru tucked the boys head into his clothes to protect his face. Sesshomaru's claws glowed a bright sickly green color melting the weak wooden door. Inuyasha's human uncle was standing with his back to the door boasting about his outsmarting the dog lord. All the human warriors in front of the human lord gasped at seeing the white demon stepping up from the cellar. The human lord turned around to see what had scared his men. "How did you get around the seals?"  
"this Sesshomaru is stronger than weak pathetic humans like you."Sesshomaru grabbed him by his throat with his free hand. "Where are Izayoi's belongings and ashes?" Inuyasha whimpered in fright of the scene before him. His uncle's eyes turned to him glaring in disgust. Sesshomaru noticed and she the human in his grasp. "This Sesshomaru is talking to you not the child." The human gasped to the demon lord. "her rooms were in the center of the compound our father protected her and the half breed up to his last breath. The half breed will know the way." "Sesshomaru snorted and threw the disgusting human away from his new ward and himself in disgust. He turned sharply away walking to the center of the palace throwing over his shoulder "this Sesshomaru will be gone with the child once we have gathered what items he wants for himself of his mothers and his items you will do well to stay clear or suffer great punishment."

As the child quietly pointed directions of where his and his mothers rooms were from his perch in his arms Sesshomaru could sense a difference in the child who just recently was quit talkative. Inuyasha suddenly shouted stop and wiggled in Sesshomaru's arms, wanting to be put down. Sesshomaru gently put him down watching as he slide the door in front of them open. Inuyasha gasped in shock and anger at the scene in front of him his uncle's wife and daughters were digging through HIS mother's things. The woman in side gasped in fright of the sudden opening of the door, and being caught stealing Izayoi's things. Inuyasha lunged forward to stop them, Sesshomaru acting quickly grabbed him. Holding him in his arms. Sesshomaru coldly stared at the woman and icily stated. "You will leave now and leave everything that was Izayoi's here and anything that has been taken so far will be returned." A woman who looked older than the others stood and defiantly stated. "my father in-law stupidly spoiled his only daughter like she was an only son and her half breed whelp. Those items are to fine to have been owned by that whore of a demon or to be inherited by that half-breed." Sesshomaru stepped into the room his hand rose letting poison drip to the floor melting the tatami mats. "This Sesshomaru will not repeat himself again leave or die." Seeing the look on the demons face made the woman falter in her defiance she snorted angrily and told the girls to drop everything and leave. They stayed as far from the demon as they could while exiting the room. They didn't even try to avoid stepping on and trying to ruin the fancy kimonos except one woman she appeared to be the youngest. The girl seemed to look of 14 or 15. When she grew close to the brothers Inuyasha lifted his head from Sesshomaru's shoulder to look at the girl as she pasted. She turned to close the doors and waved good bye to Inuyasha and he returned the wave eagerly. Before she closed the door she pointed to a small bundle in the corner that she had been hiding from her mother and sisters, then to Inuyasha. Meaning they were for him. Once gone Sesshomaru put Inuyasha down to examine the items. "Gather clothes for yourself and a few possessions of your mothers and we will get her ashes from the temple as we leave. Was that woman your cousin? And was she usually nice to you?" Inuyasha nodded and ran to the joined room in the back he returned shortly with a small bag full of his clothes then started to rummage through the kimonos in the front collecting 4 of them and a small jewelry box with lip paint, ornate hair combs, and a very pretty decorated hand mirror. It must have been a gift from their father to Izayoi the casing around it had purple clouds of nighttime swirling all the way around but the handle was of a giant dog demon appearing as if it was flying through the night sky. Inuyasha tucked it into the center of the soft kimonos to keep it protected then turned to Sesshomaru waiting for what to do next. Sesshomaru picked him up tucking him inside his kimono and under shirt so they could fly upon Sesshomaru's cloud to head to the temple. Sesshomaru bent picking up the frightened boys bundle.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing but my own fictional characters.

"talking"

'thinking'

Thanks everyone for the reviews and favorite/following my story.

Regrets Chapter 4

I don't have nothing to regret at all in the past, except that I might've unintentionally hurt somebody else or something.

Jimi Hendrix

Sesshomaru snapped out of his memories of rescuing Inuyasha to find a suitable camp site near the hot spring. Finding a nice little clearing with a big shady tree overhead, Sesshomaru place the boy down. Inuyasha looked around skittishly. Sesshomaru pulled out a new pair of Inuyasha's clothes tucking them under his arm then turning to Inuyasha. "Give me the urn Inuyasha I will tuck her under your bundle so she will be safe." Inuyasha debated with himself then reluctantly handed over his mother's urn. Sesshomaru picked Inuyasha up carrying him to the hot spring. "Inuyasha you need to bath to get all the dirt of you and to clean out any wounds." Inuyasha looked from the spring to his Onii-San then nodded in reluctant agreement. 'I am glad we stopped to get Inuyasha more clothes or else he would have nothing else to wear after his bath and could catch cold.' Inuyasha walked slowly to the spring after Sesshomaru put him down to set his clothes aside and grab an extra clothe to wash with and dry off after. Sesshomaru stepped and kneeled down in front of the boy and began to take his clothes off. Once rid of all his clothes Inuyasha stuck a toe in the water to check the temperature. Inuyasha sighed in relief that the water was just right. Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha carefully stepped into the water all the way up to his nose and sighed. Sesshomaru gathered the small fire rat robe to rinse the dirt off. "Onii-San it will clean it's self and mend itself." Inuyasha softly commented. "I know Inuyasha but it might not be clean by morning and I want you to be able to wear it when we finish our travels tomorrow." Once done cleaning Inuyasha's clothes Sesshomaru walked around to where Inuyasha was trying to wash out his hair and scrub his back. "Give this Sesshomaru the wash cloth." Inuyasha squeaked in surprise he didn't even hear his brother move behind him. Inuyasha hesitantly handed the rag over to his brother. Sesshomaru gently grabbed his thin bony shoulder turning the boy around so his back was to him. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in anger. "Who left these marks on your back Inuyasha?" Inuyasha flinched at the angry tone. "Uncle did, he beat me then threw me in the cellar to die of starvation or the poisoned food they would through down. They should have healed by now but with not have much food my body hasn't been healing as fast." Sesshomaru carefully washed around the lacerations, then had him sit down to wash his hair. Inuyasha turned bright red noticing all the dirt floating around him in the water. "There is no need to be embarrassed Inuyasha you have not had the opportunity to bath in awhile." Sesshomaru picked him up out of the spring setting him on his feet then grabbing the large extra clothe to dry him off with. Sesshomaru sat him down all wrapped up in the drying cloth in front of the recently started fire to warm up. Sesshomaru sat the extra clothes near the boy. "When you are warmed up and ready to, change into those clean clothes. This Sesshomaru is going to gather some food and take a bath as well." Inuyasha nodded and continued to stare into the fire.

Sesshomaru returned with a pouch full of berries and a cleaned rabbit ready to roast. He put the rabbit over the fire to roast and handed Inuyasha a handful of berries. "eat that many for now and I will get you some rabbit when it is done. Don't eat too much or you will make yourself sick from the lack of food for so long. " Sesshomaru turned to the rabbit turning it slowly to roast evenly. When it was done a short time later Sesshomaru cut off a small piece handing it to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru continued this until little less than half the rabbit was gone. He cut one finale big piece off handing it to Inuyasha. "here is the finale piece we will save the rest for in the morning so you won't get sick from eat so much or so fast." 'That's why he was handing me small pieces one at a time so I wouldn't just eat it all at once and be sick. He wasn't being mean tome but caring for me.' Inuyasha realized. Sesshomaru set up a make shift bed for Inuyasha. "Once you are done eating that last piece here is your bed I will at the spring bathing. We will start early in the morning on our trip, Goodnight." Inuyasha's eyes followed his brother until he was out of sight heading to the spring.

I nuyasha took his brothers advice and ate the meat slowly chewing and savoring every bite. Once done Inuyasha looked back in the direction where his brother left. "'will he need help washing his back, hair, or robes?'Inuyasha ponder but quickly shook his head. 'No Onii-san said once I was done eating dinner I need to go to bed, but I want to return the favor of him helping me. Mama always said if someone does something nice for you, you return the kindness.' Inuyasha stood and headed for the spring 'well if he gets mad I will just come back and go to bed.' Inuyasha cautiously stepped through the small wall of bushes into the springs clearing. "I thought I said you were to go to bed Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru stated to the boy while turning to face the boy in the chest high water. Inuyasha looked down to the ground bashfully , twisting his hands together replied shyly. "Mamma taught me that if someone does a nice deed for you, you must return the kindness. Well you took me away from that awful palace and helped me wash my hair, back , and clothes. So I wanted to see if you needed help too." Sesshomaru raised an elegant eyebrow. 'Izayoi was a princess so she would have taught him manners but after 150 years alone and raising yourself in the woods there would be no need for manners. Hence why he has such a potty mouth and crude mannerism as a teenager' Sesshomaru cleared his throat and replied to the shy child. "This Sesshomaru recognizes the politeness and kind gesture but does not need help bathing." Inuyasha's shoulders slumped in disappointment and rejection. "O-okay I am sorry for disturbing your bath I will l-leave now." Inuyasha turned to leave to go to bed as he was told. Sesshomaru noticing the rejection in the boys eyes suddenly yelled. "that statement is usually true but there is one stubborn spot right in the center of my back that I cannot reach. If you would mind getting it for my Inuyasha." Inuyasha excitedly turned back to his brother "really?" Sesshomaru walked closer to the bank so the child could reach his back and nodded yes. Inuyasha ran to the bank and grabbed the cloth from Sesshomaru's hand to wash his Onii-san's back. Inuyasha begain to wash Sesshomaru's back carefully as he did his own. Sesshomaru turned his head to look at Inuyasha "you can rub harder Inuyasha you won't hurt me." Inuyasha looked up into Sesshmaru's eye then nodded and rubber a little harder. "once done Inuyasha sat back to watch as Sesshomaru wash his own hair. 'maybe if I watch how he does it I will learn how to wash mine all by myself.' "I have never been able to repay a kindness done for me before. Only for mother." "Sesshomaru looked at the boy from under his wet hair. 'I thought as much. He was so excited about helping with such a small trivially task. This is something to keep in mind.' Sesshmaur noded to the boy. "Inuyasha go back to the clearing with the fire I am done now so I will be along shortly, get into bed to keep warm."

"Okay Onii-san."

Inuyasha got up and ran to the clearing to do as he was told. Sesshomaru shook his head in amusement as he got dressed. When he returned to the clearing Inuyasha was trying to comb his hair out with his fingers. "Inuyasha stop that you will damage your hair just a moment." Sesshomaru went to Inuyasha's bundle and retrieved the comb. He picked Inuyasha up and placed him in his lap to comb his hair.

"Mama used to comb my hair all the time."

Sesshmaru answed to the statement "I will come out your hair from now on if you want me to, I know have such long hair is hard for a child to care for alone." Inuyasha turned to look at him "really you don't mind my ears?" Sesshomaru shook his head no and replied. "and I will be carful of your ears." Inuyasha nodded enthusiastically and turned back around to let Sesshomaru finish. By the time Sesshomaru was done Inuyasha had fallen asleep in his lap. Sesshomaru grabbed his fur pelt and wrapped the boy in it while leaning back against the tree behind them, With Inuyasha cuddled in his lap and arms. 'Such small things make him so happy.' I hope it is the right decision to take him to the western castle. The demons there might plot to kill him; I will have to keep a very close eye on him from now on.' Sesshomaru sighed and looked into the dark sky 'well might as well get some rest while I can.' The lord slipped into a light dose for the night.


End file.
